


Drive

by JESUS_ISM3



Series: Drive [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESUS_ISM3/pseuds/JESUS_ISM3
Summary: A furry fanfic of a female furry of non-fiction and JESUS the furry as a furry





	Drive

Drive

The road travels towards me as I pass, dampened with rain the road seemed new, it was the kind of road that had been worn down to the point of no saving, it might've well been a dirt road. Staring out the window into the dark woods I feel the wanting to recognize a figure a sign or anything that reminds me of home back in Seattle. I was on a road trip to California, and since I don't like flying, driving was the next best option. I was a small bit weary of the drive due to the fear of getting a flat or breaking down and not knowing any of the local shops.

I look past the road and into the trees to see if I could spot bigfoot or a chupacabra or maybe a big hairy guy in a suit. Joking around always calmed me down in situations I don't like, I hate driving during the night and in the rain. To be honest, I didn't have a choice on the matter, I haven't seen a town or a turnoff in 2 hours. Luckily I drove smart and took three 5 gallon gas cans with me, so I didn't have to worry about fuel, but the fact that it was night and it was raining made me uneasy. Driving forward with a glaze over my eyes from lack of sleep I start to doze off, after a while, I have to pinch myself to stay in the conscious world.

Later in the night after driving around twenty or so miles in a trance of not really watching the road, I hit a squirrel or something small like that. Jumped awake by the feeling of my car jerking upwards I am awake again. Looking down I see my tank is almost at empty, thankful for that squirrel I pull over to the side. Walking around my car to the back I see something move in the woods, frightened I jump back. I look at the area where I saw the figure, a wild hare gallops onto the road, It had a black spot that almost completely covered the right eye and an orange-brownish streak down It's back. 

Reassured that I'm a total wreck when I'm sleep deprived I saunter to the back of my car ashamed that I was scared by a rabbit. Opening the back of my SUV I reach for a can, pop the cap and refill my tank. Getting back in my car I look for the rabbit, not seeing it I throw one of my crackers out of the window almost immediately I see the hare come from behind my car and eat the cracker. Naturally, I take a picture to share with my friends after I get home from the trip.

After driving for a bit I see something that looked like a dead coyote on the side of the road but a bit too small to be one, steam rising off of its corpse due to the coldness of the night. Realizing it was freshly killed I know that someone has passed here in the last five to ten minutes. Unsettled by the fact that it took me around fifteen minutes to refill and get here, and no one had passed me on my stop. I know for a fact that a car hasn't hit this animal. Looking closer at the animal It was a rabbit similar to the one I had seen earlier this night.

Investigating better I turn it over with a stick I see that it has a black spot on its right eye and an orange-brownish stripe colored red with fresh blood on its back. Even more concerned that there was no possible way it could be all the way up the road, even a tiger wouldn't be able to catch up to my SUV.  
Backing away from the rabbit in an unsteady stumble, in a cold sweat, I hold my eyes fixated on the corpse. I heard a sound, much like the bottom of a boot on gravel but not, it wasn't sturdy it shifted in the dirt. In the darkness my car door opens and the lights turn off, it is pitch black now and all I hear is the soft breathing of my stalker.

Taking note that it was of intelligence to turn the lights off I know I'm in grave danger. Standing terrorized, my eyes only have seconds to asphyxiate to the darkness of the night I can barely make out a figure in front of me, at first I thought it was a man, but on closer inspection, features appeared to me, It was a wolf-like creature standing on its hind legs. Horrified by the sight that stood in front of me I yell, quicker than a speeding bullet I am forced to the side of my car with a swift yet gentle force. Pulling out my phone to use the flashlight I see a glimpse of what or who my capture, I was partially right, a wolf around my height maybe a bit taller than I, stood before me. This wolf was not terrifying, it was gorgeous, he had blue fur, purple eyes, and red eyebrows, I now know I am in no harm. I'm not being forced into a car, I am being embraced, with a paw on my lip and a muffled hush, I know what I must do. I say a single word, "excellent" walking around to the back of my car I open the back and put it on.

You see now that this wasn't a pointless sightseeing road trip, I was going to a convention, a certain kind of convention that fit my certain needs. Putting on my fursuit I am prepared for him. Walking around the side of the car back to him, I whisper "let's do this." Nodding, he leads me inside the car to do our business, pushing back the seats to my SUV and make a bed like a platform we prepare for pure ecstasy.

Kneeling over me he whips it out, an 8x4 inch throbbing cock that was primed and ready for me. He places it on the side of my face to tease me, I feel sensations I haven't felt in years, yet this time stronger. After minutes of teasing and rubbing, he lowers away and starts to lick my vagina in the way a dog does on a bowl of water, I love that he stays in character, I squirm with the feeling of his tongue on me. Overly aroused by the feeling I moan.

Sweetly putting a paw to my lips and in a soft whisper, seduces my ear, "Do not worry my love, I will make you feel things you will have never felt in your entire life"  
Obeying my master I reply, "Yes my lord, I will obey your every command"

He sighs in a thankful tone of understanding. Turning me over he spreads my cheeks wide and puts it in my anus. At first, it hurt because of his girth, but after the fourth thrust, I knew that this, this was what he was talking about, the feeling of his warmth inside of me is everything I have dreamed, tenfold. After a while of pure bliss, I am ready to take it harder, I tap him three times to let him know. As he thrusts harder I feel the warmth increase and my insides are being filled with his throbbing shaft. Pound after pound he thrusts deeper inside of me until the point of no return, he cums. The feeling of his sweet honey going deep into my ass is absolutely phenomenal, I can't describe the waves of pleasure I felt as he pumped me full. Pulling out, cum oozes from my anus, as it trickles down it feels amazing, afterward, I say I'm ready for it. He smiles, gently turning me over so I'm facing him again.

He takes my hands in his, pulling my arms back straddle me against him, it goes in faster and harder inside of me. I feel amazing, after ten minutes of pleasure I haven't felt ever before in my life, I cum. I need more, I ask for rougher sex, he says to me "Are you positive, if we move on it will be much harder", in an instant I say "I want you more than anything, let's do this right here, right now" He kneels over me and slides a plastic device that looked like a shoehorn, not sure of what it was but didn't want to look stupid I didn't ask. He angles the plastic piece at the bottom to go into my anus then he puts his cock on the outskirts of my vagina.

With a gentle thrust he puts both into me, he asks, "Does it feel good?" I answer while already squirming, "Yes, holy shit does it feel good" Happier now that he knows I can take it, he goes in faster and harder than ever before.

Overly pleasured I squeal, misinterpreted for pain, he stops, I plead him not to stop and to go on forever, and soon I can barely function. The warmth of his penis inside of me was amazing. The ribbed plastic thing was phenomenal, everything about what was happening felt unreal.

After 20 minutes of this he stops, I know what is coming next. Exactly as I thought and hoped, I could feel his penis throb as he ejaculated inside of me. Soon afterward he lifts me up not having pulled out yet and asks me to bend backward. This, I am really excited about, leaning back and doing as I am told. He pulls out, cum gushes from my vagina and onto my face, the feeling of his sweet nectar made me even hotter. I can guess what's about to go down after this. Laying on my back I am ready for the taste of his penis. He stands in front of me his cock hanging on by only its last load. On my knees, I lick the cum from the tip and shaft to get the true flavor of him.  
It is time, I lean forward and start going. As I am sucking he pulls my hair and forces me onto his cock with a gentle touch. Only after a minute is he ready to go, I ask him to put it inside of me one last time, he agrees and lays down. This time it is me who is standing over him, I'm happy to ride him. After 5 minutes of him holding it in and me cumming twice already, I get on my knees and suck on him until he ejaculates into my mouth. Never before in my life have I ever tasted anything so delicious as his sweet, sweet nectar. After we finished, we lay together for hours, until morn do we sleep. I wake to the sound of a car passing by.

I say to my lord "good morning" he awakes from his slumber, looks over at me lovingly and starts to caress my breasts in a loving manner.  
After a while, he stops and looks at the wheel then says to me, "We should get going, we might be late".

Taking off my fursuit so I could drive properly I turn around to see him riding shotgun. Hopping in the driver's side and starting the engine, were off to the convention. Ever since then we've been happily living together and making sweet hardcore love to each other, every night, we do new things every time to spice things up. Life has been good, and it can only get better now that I have my Furry Over Lord, JESUS CHRIST.


End file.
